Kiki Aerie and the Winchesters
by luckothewolf
Summary: When Kiki's father is killed by a demon, she goes to find the Winchesters. I'm awful at summaries.


No one noticed the tall, dark-haired girl walking towards the motel room. That is, aside from the two strange brothers that had checked in that afternoon. In her bright blue tshirt, it was no wonder that Sam, the younger of the two brothers, who had been looking out the window to make sure nothing had followed them, noticed her. Sam was about 23 years old and slightly nerdy looking, a fact his brother Dean never let him forget. Dean, Sam's older brother by four years, was the self-titled leader, expecting Sam to follow along. His short hair was spiked in the front, adding to his ego. "Sam," he said, "you paranoid or something?"

"No, Dean, I saw something."

"You saw something or you _saw _something?" Since the brothers hunted the supernatural, this was a perfectly normal question.

"The first, Dean. I keep getting the feeling that someone is following us."

"Sure, Sammy." Dean's tone was condescending, causing Sam to roll his eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Now it was Sam's turn to give Dean a smirk that clearly said _I told you so. _Dean opened it, and there stood the girl. "Hi," She said, "I'm Kiara, call me Kiki, don't, you'll lose a limb." Her long, black hair was in a braid down her back. "Are you guys the Winchesters?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. Dean added, "Why?"

"Um...I, uh…I heard about you two and…"

"You heard about us? From where?"

"Oh, I have my ways." At this, both Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows. "Okay, fine, I...uh, I knew Jo. She told me about you two and, well yeah. You have no idea how hard it was to track you two down."

"Jo?" Dean asked. He'd really liked Jo.

"Yeah… Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Sam, noticing Dean's slight frustration, decided to cut in, "So, why do you need us?"

"Um...my father died."

"Okay, what's up?" Dean was impatient. After all, she had brought up Jo.

"Okay, so...um, my dad was a hunter. Up until two weeks ago, when he died."

"So you need our help to find whatever killed him?"

"No, yes, sort of. I was his assistant…apprentice. He was training me to become a hunter." Which was ironic, she thought, considering my biggest secret_. _

"So, you want to travel with us?"

"Yep."

"Um...Sam...can I talk to you?" Dean pulled his brother aside.

"What, Dean?"

"Do we trust her?"

"Are you asking if _I_ trust her, because I do."

"Yes, I'm asking if you trust her. I'm not entirely sure if I trust her."

"How about we let her tag along, just for a bit, long enough to learn more about her. If we can still trust her after that, she can officially join us, If not, she can't. Sound good, Dean?"

"Yeah, let's try , Kiki, you can follow us for a few weeks, then we'll decide if you can join us."

"I'm all for it," Kiki said, though she wasn't sure it was the greatest idea. She had many secrets, but if the Winchesters, or at least, Dean, found out her biggest secret, she'd be dead. Sam, she felt, was different, less likely to kill something before he knew why it was there. "I should probably check in."

"Yeah," Sam said, "probably."

"Sammy," Dean said after she left, "You like her."

"Dean…" Sam knew that arguing with Dean was pointless. "Sammy."

"I'm not talking about this, not now."

"You like her."

"Dean, no." Sam was annoyed. It wasn't Dean's business. His mind was wandering when, suddenly, "Sam… Sam… SAMMY!"

"What, Dean?"

"I'll drop the subject."

"Thank you."

Kiki walked back towards her room, as Sam was exiting his. "Hey," he said, trying not to think about what had just happened.  
"So, why're you out here?" she asked, trying not to sound rude, "Sorry, was that rude?"

"No. Dean's driving me crazy, but that's family for ya."

"Ah, yes, family. Mine is small, but close, you know?"

"Same with mine. My brother is all the family I have."

"Oh. My sister's all I have left, for the past two weeks, anyway."

"Yeah. Sometimes it's hard, sometimes it isn't, you know?"

"I think I might. My dad was always telling me these amazing stories about, well, everything. Like, fairytales, and Peter Pan, oh, I loved that one."

"That's the childhood I never got. See, we were on the road, hunting since I was six months old."

"That's...wow."

"Yeah. Thing is, I didn't actually know why we travelled until I was eight."

"Well, Sam, I'm gonna turn in. I loved talking to you."

"Yeah. 'Night." Sam walked back into his room. There, Dean was looking up the town's history.

"Hey, Sammy, look at this. In 1920, a teenage girl fell from the balcony of the local theater, the same one that was just restored. Sammy? Sam? Sam…"

"What?"

"Sam, you're not paying attention to anything." Sam's mind had been wandering. He'd been thinking about what Kiki had said.

"Dean, I heard every thing that you said."

"You sure, Sammy?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm sure."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to bed." He got up to turn off the lights, turned as though he was about to ask Sam something, then thought better of it, and went to turn off the lights. "I don't think that letting Kiki hang around is the best idea, Sam, but I'm letting her stay for you."

"Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome. Now go to bed."

The next morning, they met up with Kiki at the local diner, where she was drinking a pineapple smoothie, her favorite drink. "Hey," she greeted, "How long does it take two guys to get ready in the morning?"

"Hah! Dean takes forever."

"I do not, Sammy!"

"Sammy?" Kiki asked, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, um, please, don't call me that, ever."

"If you two are finished flirting, lets head over to the theater." When they got to the Impala, Sam started looking through Dean's cassette collection. "Dean, question. Why do you have The Beatles? They're not your type of music at all."

"You obviously don't know these songs."

"Ooh. The Beatles?"

"_A Hard Day's Night, Twist and Shout, Back in the U.S.S.R., Hey Bulldog, Baby, You're a Rich Man, When I'm Sixty-Four, Get Back, I am the Walrus, Strawberry Fields Forever, Yellow Submarine, I Want to Hold Your Hand, Seargent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, Penny Lane, Day Tripper, Eight Days a Week, Love Me Do, She Loves You, Revolution._ Dean, this is possibly the most random collection of songs I've ever seen."

"Dean, you seriously have a cassette of just Beatles songs? Cool. I mean, not the cassette thing, but yeah."

"Cool? Kiki, these do not go together at all."

"Yeah, Sam, but, they're Beatles songs."

"Let's listen to it, what's the worst that...nevermind. There are a few phrases that should never be said, ever." Dean put in the cassette.

"Sammy, lighten up."

"I...Dean!" Dean had tuned Sam out and was singing along to the music.

"Sam, I would just drop the subject. He obviously isn't listening."

"Okay. So, you like the Beatles?"

"Yeah. Have since I was fifteen."

"Dean's… I thought Dean was into mullet rock."

"I still am, Sammy."

"Thanks, Dean."

"So, Sam, what kind of music are you into?"

"All kinds, I guess. I don't really have a preference, not anymore."

"Hmm." She glanced at Sam. Now that she thought about it, he was really hot. What am I thinking, she thought, this is Sam Winchester, hunter and little brother of the guy who'll kill me if he finds out my secret. The fact that the song playing was _I Want to Hold Your Hand_, and Sam was singing along, did nothing to help her thoughts. "Dean, can you please stop singing?" Sam asked his brother. Dean kept singing.

"Yo, Dean. Please stop singing."

"Fine, for you, milady."

"No, Dean, just no."

"So, Kiki…"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Well, I was, uh… I was wondering if you, um, wanted to go to the diner with me after we talk to the girl's family."

"Is this a date?"

"If you, uh, want it to be."

"Sure. Hang on, Sam, why are you so nervous?"

"Oh, it may have something to do with…" Dean trailed off as Sam gave him a look that clearly said I will end you if you finish that sentence. "Nevermind, Sammy."

"Thank you, Dean."

"I'll let you finish that statement…when you're ready."

"Not going to happen." Sam thought back to all of his past girlfriends. Jess had died, Madison had died, and Ruby was a demon, who had died. Just thinking about his past girlfriends made him uneasy.

"It's alright, Sam. Dean was just kidding around, you dont have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Okay."


End file.
